


Ivy League Boys

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: No one likes Baekhyun because— well, he's an asshole. However, Chanyeol thinks he's fine just as he is and intends to win him over. Baekhyun is skeptical, and Chanyeol's just a lovesick rich boy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Ivy League Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for the year. Maybe it's your first from me in 2021 depending on where you live. Either way, stay safe, happy, and healthy in the new year. Here's hoping the next one is better than the last!
> 
> And come follow me on twitter. I'm trying to use it more and having people to chat with would really help! I'm @sincelight there too!

It wasn’t the academics that brought him here. No, he couldn’t care less about the programs, the prestigious name chiseled into the brick of the large, mid-century gothic buildings. Or, colonial. Whatever, he’s in engineering, not architecture. But, there are gargoyles atop various buildings and that’s pretty damn cool. He brags about them often, in fact, when he goes home for the holidays. Not only does he make sure to wear his sweatshirt with the bold PRINCETON sewn across the chest, but he really rubs his enrollment in during conversation, grinning at the disappointed look his aunt gives her son, his bastard cousin.

Still, he doesn’t really care about any of that. Once he’d found out that his high school crush dreamed of attending the Ivy League, the decision was immediate and, quite frankly, obtaining the acceptance letter was almost too easy. With his impeccable grades, extracurriculars, and his terrifying, almost psychopathic, ability to charm everyone he speaks to, Baekhyun Byun would become a Princeton boy. There was never any doubt in his mind.

Unfortunately for him, his crush was on the duller end of the intelligence spectrum. So dumb, in fact, that with his 1.9 GPA, he proudly sent an application in fully expecting acceptance. Baekhyun imagined him opening that letter, standing beside his excited, hopeful mother, and the paper morphing into a mouth to laugh in his face.

He lost touch with his high school crush shortly after packing up and heading east to the coast. His home for the next four years, three if he could possibly swing it.

Sometimes, late at night when he’s finished with homework and just lying in bed staring at the wall, he thinks of that boy and where he might be today. He imagines behind the counter of the Wendy’s managed by his equally dull, bastard of a cousin. Then, he wonders when he became such a judgmental prick. It makes him smile to himself in the dark.

He’s in his final year now. The semester started last week and he’s excited for it to end because he’s excited to finally leave this place. He hates nearly every student on this campus, walking around with their noses up, and daddy’s name on their bank accounts. Sure, he can play the pompous role too, but he saves that for special occasions. Like Christmas dinner at his aunt’s house, for example.

It’s the little things, really, that make life worth living.

He does have friends, however. Two of them, both from the same middle class upbringing. The kind of kids that had to claw, bite, and scratch their way to the top. He enjoys their company, and their ability to hold conversations not revolving around finance and lavish vacations.

If he’s being honest, though, he knows not all of the students are snobby rich kids. He just likes to think they are so he doesn’t feel so bad about having so few friends. It’s something he’d never admit to anyone. He hardly admits it to himself, instead, shoving the uneasiness somewhere way deep down where it never surfaces enough to become an actual emotion.

Perhaps he really is a psychopath.

Kyungsoo has told him, on more than one occasion, that he suspects he’s truly a conman; college student is just his cover. It’s all in good fun, though. Kyungsoo may appear bleak, with a dark sense of humor and a curious penchant for brutal honesty, but deep down he likes Baekhyun.

Maybe. Kyungsoo is a hard person to read.

Sehun, on the other hand, is much easier to read despite his lack of personality and frequent unamused scowls. Baekhyun knows Sehun likes him, he’s said so himself. It may have been an alcohol fueled profession of friendship, but Baekhyun takes it for what it’s worth and assumes it’s the best he’ll ever get.

Together, they’ve become the outcasts. Uninvolved in extracurriculars. Uninterested in dating. Undeserving of attention from the kids who know they’re better than the three of them combined. They do enjoy the occasional house party from time to time, however, even if the other students give them odd looks and avoid them in fear of being associated with losers.

But it doesn’t bother them. They prefer it that way, particularly Kyungsoo, who holds a certain disdain for the general public. Especially when the public is the type of kids campus is riddled with. It’s the kids that wear suits that piss Kyungsoo off most; Baekhyun’s always been amused by his commentary when a group of the business kids walk by. 

Kyungsoo could rant for hours.

Sehun doesn’t speak much. In the almost four years they’ve known each other, Baekhyun’s sure Sehun has never said more than three sentences at a time. And sometimes those sentences are made up of only one word. He’s a quiet one, that kid.

But Baekhyun, oh. Baekhyun never shuts up. He’s the first to argue someone’s point in class, even if he doesn’t necessarily disagree with them. And he always gets the last word. He lives for group discussions. Even if he doesn’t care about the class he’s in, he’d never pass up the chance to prove someone wrong about something. It’s not that he’s a genius, but he’s, by no small margin, the top of all his classes. And he likes everyone to know it.

Kyungsoo had exactly one class with him in their second year, and he spent most of it with his face buried in his desk to hide the shame that comes with being the class know it all’s best friend. When it comes to Baekhyun, he shares the same sentiment as everyone else on campus.

Baekhyun Byun is an asshole.

“Listen, I’m not trying to gossip, but—” Baekhyun takes a quick look around, assessing who, within earshot, may be a bigger gossip than himself. “—That guy Chanyeol Park? I heard he’s got a big dick. Like, Kyungsoo saw it in the locker room or something and relayed that information to me for some reason—” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Like, I told Soo it’s none of my business and that his dick doesn’t matter to me because I don’t really know him.”

Sehun lets out a long, slow breath through his nose. “But?” he asks, aware that there must clearly be more to this pointless story.

Baekhyun pouts like he’s offended and stammers over his next few words. “B-but, well…I-I mean, it wasn’t my business until Soo mentioned it. Now all I can think about is Chanyeol’s dick.” He gazes up at the fluorescent lights, thoughts somewhere distant, then he snaps his eyes back to Sehun. “The image of it I’ve made up in my mind haunts me.” He reaches across the table to grab Sehun by the shoulders and gives him a little shake. “I need to see it, Sehun. I have to!”

Kyungsoo appears at the table as this is happening and sits beside Sehun, carelessly nudging all of Sehun’s things to the side to make room for his backpack. 

Baekhyun grins, but Sehun ignores it; he’s known Kyungsoo for far too many years to be affected by his callousness.

“Good day?” Baekhyun jokes when Kyungsoo faceplants into his bag with a grunt.

“Anyway,” Sehun says, looking back to Baekhyun. “Isn’t Chanyeol one of those trust fund, pretentious, I’ve already got a six-figure salary job at my father’s company lined up after graduation kids?”

“Yeah, so?” Baekhyun shrugs, chomps a baby carrot in half and proceeds to chew with his mouth open.

Kyungsoo looks up with a glare, “Sh—”

“Shut my mouth or you’ll shut it for me,” Baekhyun finishes with a sneer. “I know, I know.” He turns back to Sehun. “He’s crazy hot though. That’s gotta count for something.”

“God,” Kyungsoo grunts. He sits up and runs both hands through his hair a few times, a very aggravated motion. “You’re really still going on about him? I regret telling you about his penis now.”

“Ew,” Baekhyun grimaces, “don’t say penis, such a gross word.”

“You said dick earlier,” Sehun says, face still unamused.

“Yeah well, that’s what it’s called.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, then closes it, flaring his nostrils; Baekhyun imagines he’s likely clenching his fists below the tabletop. “I don’t even have it in me to argue with you right now.”

“Then don’t,” Baekhyun says unnecessarily; he always likes to get the last word.

For the next few minutes they’re silent, all busy doing their own things. Sehun on his phone, Baekhyun finishing his carrots, and Kyungsoo face down in his backpack assumedly regretting every life decision he’s made up until this exact moment.

“Wait a second,” Kyungsoo says, finally breaking the silence. He sits up now and fixes a glare on his face that he aims at Baekhyun. “You’re not actually thinking about trying to sleep with Chanyeol, are you?”

Baekhyun shrugs, fidgeting with his last carrot in his hands. “I don’t know.” He looks to Kyungsoo, wincing at the angry eyes staring back at him. “Give me one good reason not to,” he challenges. 

“He—” Kyungsoo pauses to inhale a deep, calming breath “—wears a suit,” he finishes through clenched teeth.

Baekhyun smiles, but Sehun laughs at this. He’s always been particularly amused by Kyungsoo’s hatred of business attire. He’s never asked, but always assumed Kyungsoo’s father must be some uptight lawyer that never takes his suit off. He does know Kyungsoo hates his father so, psychologically, it would make sense. 

“No, it’s like…business casual,” Baekhyun argues, waving a hand between himself and Kyungsoo’s rolling eyes. “Completely different.”

“So he doesn’t wear a tie, big deal. Still a douche.”

“I’m gonna be late for class,” Sehun says unprompted. He stands and leaves without a word to either of his friends.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continue arguing over whether or not a tie is the deciding factor between business and business casual, but eventually have to stop because Kyungsoo begins to get legitimately angry. 

To calm himself down, Kyungsoo bids Baekhyun farewell and goes to purchase a smoothie. 

Now alone, Baekhyun rests his chin on the palm of his hand and scans the room. There really is a weird amount of kids that wear suits around campus. He can’t imagine dressing like that every day; it must be so uncomfortable. Then again, he’s sure none of those kids are wearing suits a size too small that their mothers bought them at a thrift shop for $8. Surely, every piece of clothing worn by those kids are perfectly tailored to their disgustingly perfect bodies. 

He finds himself scowling at no one in particular and decides to finally work on the assignment he’s been procrastinating for a week. Peeking into his backpack, he realizes he’d forgotten his book on his desk back in his dorm, and he sighs. He really doesn’t want to walk across campus to get the book, only to walk all the way back for his class. 

He’ll procrastinate for one more day.

Biophysics is Baekhyun’s absolute least favorite class this semester, and least favorite overall from the past three years combined. It’s not that the information is hard or confusing; he’s capable of understanding the laws of physics, as well as how biological systems work. The class itself is easy; it’s the professor he can’t stand. 

He’s a grouchy, sixty-something man with a grating voice and a shocking lack of empathy. Baekhyun once witnessed him telling a girl that it’s not his problem her grandma died right before their first exam; she could either miss the funeral or take a zero. 

Class starts, but not really, because the professor is always at least five minutes late, always barging in like he’d been running from the police for stealing yet another tweed suit to add to his apparently already endless collection. 

So, the kids all sit around and chat with each other, Baekhyun excluded. He sits at the back corner, away from everyone else, and just observes them. It’s like a zoo, all these different animals crammed into one small place, forced to coexist.

His eyes shift toward the door, expecting the professor to make his grand entrance at any moment. As if by fate, he sees it. Sees him. The long legs, the coiffed hair, the business casual suitcoat and black shirt underneath. Chanyeol Park walks quickly past the door, unaware of Baekhyun’s staring. Or existence. 

He contemplates skipping class. Just saying fuck it and going out into the hallway after him. But, the professor enters the room at that moment and he chooses to remain seated. He doesn’t feel like arguing with the old man in front of the entire class again. Once was enough. He’d won the argument. Quit while you’re ahead.

Somewhere between the professor opening his mouth and Baekhyun standing up to join a small group of three other students, does he wish he would have went with his instinct to skip class. 

He’s never understood the point of group discussions. He knows more than any kid in this room, the professor too, Baekhyun would argue. Has argued. 

He seats himself in the chair beside a girl who does little to hide her distaste in him, and leans over on one elbow to smile at her. Gives her a cocky little wag of his fingers. She rolls her eyes and promptly turns her back to him, choosing to ignore his presence and keep the group exclusive to her and her two friends. 

Baekhyun doesn’t mind this. He’s used to it. The way people turn away from him, it does nothing to deflate his ego, and he can’t be bothered with whether or not his peers like him. He’s known for years, and has long since accepted the fact that he’s just not a likeable person.

Perhaps it has something to do with his personality. Or, maybe it’s the way he snickers behind the girls back as her friend says something completely wrong about electrophoresis. Just maybe, it’s the way he taps on her shoulder and snidely, but politely, tells her that her friend is not only wrong, but also an idiot.

Yeah, that might be it.

The girl whips around in her chair so fast Baekhyun can feel the wind from her braided ponytail as it swings violently. She’s glaring, glaring real hard.

“If you’re so fucking smart, why don’t you teach the class?”

Baekhyun leans back in his seat, smiling, casual; he knows that it’s only pissing her off further. He tips his head and gives her a look he hopes she can understand as condescending. “Why? You wanna be my student that bad sweetheart?”

She’s stunned for a moment, unable to process the sarcastic response and simultaneously generate a good comeback. So, she resorts to elementary insults.

“You know that literally no one likes you, right?”

He smiles at this, a genuine, toothy grin. He only wishes Sehun and Kyungsoo were here for this; they’d be foaming at the mouth, enraptured by yet another girl putting him in his place. He’ll have to recap for them later, but for now, he simply shrugs.

“At least I know the difference between electrophoresis and centrifugation.”

“And, what is the difference Mr. Byun?” Old Tweed Suit asks, clasping an alarmingly corpse-like hand onto his shoulder, drawing the entire class’s attention to him.

Had Baekhyun any shame, he’d hide the way his eyes roll back in pleasure at the opportunity to further prove his intelligence. Just to be a dick, he stands before answering.

“Well, I was just explaining to my group that the process of using gravity to separate molecules of different sizes is not, in fact, electrophoresis, but centrifugation.” He pauses to read the room, it’s an angry, envious book. He lets out a pleased sigh. “Electrophoresis separates molecules based on charge to mass ratio using an electric field and typically…some kind of goo.”

He can see the disdain in the professor’s eyes. The way the man hates him, but ultimately can’t say anything because he knows Baekhyun is right, well that just warms his heart. 

He returns to his seat, watching the other students look between himself and the professor, waiting to see what he’ll say. Waiting to see if this is going to turn into another battle of wits. 

The professor sighs for a very long time, staring blank-faced at this student he loathes but regretfully still respects. “Well put,” he admits in defeat, taking steps back toward the front of the room now. “You’re going to make a fine scientist one day Byun. Maybe just learn to be less of an asshole on the journey there.”

Baekhyun laughs along with the rest of the class at this callout on his most glaring character flaw. 

“Noted, sir,” Baekhyun says, giving a two-fingered salute and a wink just to be cute. 

Perhaps professor tweed isn’t as terrible as he previously thought.

There’s a girl in the biomedical engineering society that has spent the last two years trying to headhunt Baekhyun as their vice president. He wants nothing to do with it, and has told her many times, but she’s insistent and persistent, and refuses to take no for an answer.

Kyungsoo is convinced the girl just wants to ride Baekhyun’s dick and doesn’t really care about the PBMES hierarchy. He’s watched her giggle and twirl her hair for two full years and, last year, she started with the touching. At first it was just a light touch to his arm, or a squeeze of his scrawny bicep. This year however, her final semester, last chance to get Baekhyun naked, she’s started greeting him with hugs whenever she sees him.

It’s charming in the most desperate of ways.

Sehun’s cracked a smile once or twice at the sight of her power walking across the dining hall with Baekhyun’s chest as her planned final destination.

Baekhyun doesn’t even know her name.

He’s been told countless times by Kyungsoo, Sehun, and the girl herself. But, he just doesn’t see the need to make a place in his brain for her useless name to rest. 

He’s just, exceptionally uninterested in girls. 

Today, her mission is clear as she presses against Baekhyun, squishing her chest against him.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” she drawls, batting her long eyelashes at the object of her affection. “Have you thought anymore about joining Charter? Lots of people from the engineering program are there.”

Charter is one of Princeton’s fine ‘eating clubs’. It’s a gorgeous brick mansion where all the nerdy kids join to do whatever it is they do in an eating club. Eat, Baekhyun assumes. He thinks the whole concept of them is ridiculous. Just have frats and sororities like every other college does. It’s pretentious. 

Baekhyun grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her back to a safe distance. He can hear Kyungsoo and Sehun snickering from beside him.

“No, um…um—” He tries to remember her name. “I haven’t. I don’t want to join an eating club. Not really my scene, or type of people.”

She tries a pout, attempting to look cute. “Well, they’re having a party tonight,” she tries, “you should come.”

He stops a crude joke from escaping his lips and gives her a smile. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, throwing an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “He prides himself of having absolutely no social life. As do I.” 

“Go away,” Sehun says to the girl, ever the gentlemen. 

The girl turns to him with an offended scoff, placing a hand over her chest like this is the first time in her life anyone has ever been rude to her. She looks to Baekhyun, hoping for some kind of reassurance, but finds none. 

She stomps her heeled foot down and huffs. “Fine then, stay a loser forever. See if I care.”

The three boys watch her storm off to the other side of the dining hall before they turn to find an empty table for them to sit at. 

“You know,” Baekhyun says, “That’s surprisingly not the first time a girl has called me a loser today.”

“That’s not surprising at all,” Sehun says; Kyungsoo agrees. 

When midterms roll around, Baekhyun is, more often than not, hidden in a corner of the library surrounded by books. He’s not stressed out like many of the other kids around him, all tugging at their hair and crying silent, bordering hysteric tears. He’s really just here because his roommate reads aloud while studying and he can’t stand it.

He’s never been one to dedicate any amount of time to studying, doesn’t need it. He hears a piece of information in class, or reads it in his book, and just remembers it. Studying is a weak-minded man’s game. And, Baekhyun is anything but.

The library is an enjoyable enough place, though. Everyone is silent, focused on what they’re doing. He can be alone and not be forced into unwanted conversation. He gets to browse the shelves and take as many books to his secluded table as he wants. It’s a great time, in his opinion. He doesn’t think the girl who just faceplanted into her book would agree. 

Baekhyun watches as she slowly composes herself, sitting up and wiping away any stray tears before getting back to taking notes. This makes him grin in amusement; he can’t imagine living life like that, so unintelligent that studying makes you weep.

His phone lights up with an email from the dean of students and he taps on it with a roll of his eyes, already annoyed by the subject line. 

Just when he thought he’d gotten away with having a nice evening in the library with no human contact, some student had to go and get robbed on campus. Any student out after the newly-set curfew must be accompanied back to their dorm by a student chaperone. 

He checks the time and groans before quickly packing up his books. Perhaps he can rush by the librarian unnoticed and slip out without being assigned a walking buddy.

It doesn’t happen, of course. The woman stops him just as his hand touches the door, and she tells him he’ll need to wait, that another chaperone is on their way back from taking the last student back home. 

He squeezes the bridge of his nose and sighs, giving her a pained, though forcefully pleasant smile. He’d much rather risk being held at knifepoint than be institutionally forced to socialize. 

He’s staring up at the ceiling when the sound of the door opening draws his attention away from the light fixtures. When he turns around, the curl of his lips is nothing short of devious.

Chanyeol approaches him, and he takes a step back, looking the deliciously tall boy up and down slowly. Perhaps socializing won’t be so bad, just this once.

They don’t speak for a few minutes once they begin the walk across campus. It’s at least ten minutes to his dorm, and he’s feeling surprisingly lost for words. Proving people wrong is easy, small talk is not.

Luckily, Chanyeol breaks the silence.

“You’re Baekhyun, right?” He waits for a nod, then continues. “I’ve heard about you, that you’re kind of a dick.” He says the insult with such a cheerful grin, Baekhyun can’t even be offended. It’s true, anyway.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Baekhyun chuckles. He grabs at his backpack straps and speeds up to fall better in line with Chanyeol’s long strides. “I knew people didn’t like me, but I didn’t know they talk shit behind my back.”

Chanyeol steps seem to falter for only a brief moment, but he quickly regains his pace. “Oh, I didn’t mean— People don’t—”

“Relax,” Baekhyun says to save Chanyeol the apology. “I’m well aware of what people think of me, and I don’t care.”

Chanyeol peeks over for a second then clears his throat when he faces forward. “You’re friends with Kyungsoo, right? He goes to the same gym as me, we talk sometimes. He seems cool and also a little terrifying.”

Baekhyun grins at the accurate description, but wonders why Kyungsoo never mentioned that he and Chanyeol talk.

“He told me you think I’m hot.”

Baekhyun stops walking and watches Chanyeol take a few steps before realizing; he turns around and frowns in confusion.

“I never said you were hot,” Baekhyun says flatly, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise. “I told him I wanted to suck your dick.”

Chanyeol isn’t so tall when he’s on his knees. He even looks, kinda cute, Baekhyun thinks. He’s got his stupid navy blazer off, leaving him in just a black t-shirt and dark jeans, and his hair is ruined from their earlier make out session against the wall beside the front door.

Baekhyun threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, feeling powerful, in control, looking down at him. He undoes his jeans and slides them down with his free hand, not missing Chanyeol biting down on his bottom lip when Baekhyun tightens the grip on his hair.

He pulls his cock out, giving it a few slow strokes, then rests the tip on Chanyeol’s tongue when he sticks it out. He takes this moment to wiggle his pants and underwear down his legs, using his feet to kick the clothes off and away from him.

“Not quite how I imagined this to go, but it’ll do.” He pushes into Chanyeol’s mouth and lets out a pleased sigh. 

It’s been much too long since the last time something other than his right hand has touched his dick. Being the most hated kid on campus really diminishes your chances of getting laid. But god, the way Chanyeol is excitedly bobbing on his cock right now really makes up for the extended dry spell. 

He enjoys Chanyeol’s enthusiasm and his tongue, and oh, the way his throat closes when he tries to hold back a subtle gag. He gazes down and Chanyeol’s eyes are already on him, opened wide. Submissive, even. Baekhyun doesn’t ask the question aloud, but he tips his head and narrows his eyes, trying to read the answer in Chanyeol’s stare.

When Baekhyun takes a step back, Chanyeol doesn’t move. He wants to know how much control Chanyeol is willing to give.

“Stand up and get on the bed,” Baekhyun tries, a simple command spoken cool and calm.

He watches Chanyeol stand wordlessly, and step around him to sit at the edge of his mattress. Baekhyun doesn’t turn, doesn’t want Chanyeol to see the excitement and thrill in his jaw-dropped expression.

Chanyeol is leaning back, hands flat behind him on the bed with his legs spread apart, eyes on Baekhyun. He just looks like he’s waiting to be told what to do. 

“Sit up straight,” Baekhyun says in a firmer tone, further testing the waters, trying to figure out where exactly this night is going to go. 

Chanyeol snaps up, looking prim and proper with his back straight and hands in his lap. Baekhyun hums, pleased with this discovery. He pinches Chanyeol’s chin between his thumb and index finger.

“I take back what I said earlier,” he says, leaning in close to Chanyeol’s face. “I do think you’re hot,” he whispers. 

He expects a snide comment, or something sarcastic as an answer, something to match the ridiculous way Chanyeol dresses, but Chanyeol simply says, “What changed your mind?”

Baekhyun is taken aback; he doesn’t know how to answer that question without being much too forward. So, he exhales slowly, taking in this beautiful boy’s demeanor, something so soft and willing. He smiles.

“I have my reasons.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look particularly satisfied with this answer, but he doesn’t say anything. He shifts, spreading his legs further, beckoning Baekhyun closer by the simple motion. And, who is Baekhyun to deny such a pretty thing?

He steps up between Chanyeol’s knees, fingers still gripping his chin, and slowly pushes his thumb into Chanyeol’s mouth. He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from whispering ‘good boy’, when Chanyeol begins sucking on his thumb. 

But then, Chanyeol whines around the finger in his mouth and Baekhyun can’t stop the words from spilling from out.

“Mmh, good boy,” he purrs, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s eyes seem to light up at the praise, and his little gasp. He pulls his thumb from Chanyeol’s mouth, but leaves it resting against his plump lips. “Are you gonna let me fuck you tonight?” 

Chanyeol nods slowly, the motion so small it’s almost undetectable, but still enough to send a thrilling shiver through Baekhyun’s body.

He traces the shape of Chanyeol’s jaw with a fingertip, dipping down to slip his finger just under the collar of his shirt. “Take this off, baby. Let me see what you’re working with.”

As Chanyeol tugs his shirt up over his head, Baekhyun takes a step back to watch. His body doesn’t disappoint, but abs aren’t what Baekhyun came to see.

“Take the rest of it off,” he orders, once again pleased with how quickly Chanyeol does as he’s told. “Fuck,” Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol’s dick comes into view, “You’re gorgeous.” 

He quickly works out what he wants to do in his head and comes to an easy decision. “Lube?” he questions, looking around the room.

Chanyeol bites his lip, as if surprised that Baekhyun was actually serious about fucking him. He nods toward the dresser against the wall, “Top drawer.”

“Touch yourself for me,” Baekhyun says as he turns his back, heading toward the dresser. He digs through the unorganized drawer of socks for only a moment before finding the lube, and turns back to Chanyeol, now laid back on the bed stroking his dick with half-open eyes focused on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun climbs onto the bed between Chanyeol’s long legs and takes a moment to just enjoy the show. Chanyeol’s dick is easily twice the size of his own; it’s impressive and mouthwatering. 

“Pretty boy,” Baekhyun thinks aloud, making Chanyeol blush slightly. It’s both cute and ridiculously hot seeing him embarrassed. He briefly fantasizes about seeing Chanyeol cry, but is quickly brought back to reality by Chanyeol’s impatient whine. 

Baekhyun takes the large cock in one hand, gives it a squeeze. Precum beads at the tip and dribbles down. He quickly leans forward to lick it up. He may have bigger plans now, but he came here with the intent to suck a dick, and he’s not leaving without getting at least a little taste first.

“Oh, please,” Chanyeol says in a soft exhale.

The subtle begging sparks a fire in Baekhyun and he immediately buries his nose in Chanyeol’s neatly trimmed pubes. Chanyeol moans loud enough Baekhyun’s sure the neighbor heard. 

As he chokes himself on the well above average cock, he pops the cap on the lube and does his best to not make a huge mess while he attempts to coat his fingers without looking. He does make a mess, but gets the job done, and hurries to press his slick fingers to Chanyeol’s hole.

The sound Chanyeol makes when Baekhyun slips the first finger in is beautiful; Baekhyun opens his eyes and peeks up, wanting to see Chanyeol’s face when he moans again. His open-mouthed expression is almost as good as the noises he makes.

Baekhyun pulls off, stopping to give the head a slow lick before sitting up. As much as he enjoys sucking dick, he’d much rather focus all his attention on Chanyeol’s tight ass right now. 

He just barely gets a second finger in when Chanyeol takes a handful of his hair, stopping him. “No fingers, just fuck me already.”

Baekhyun appreciates the impatience, but he doesn’t like being told what to do. He gets up on his knees and leans closer to Chanyeol’s face, balancing with one hand pressed into the mattress beside his head. He presses a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, then grins. 

“Hmm, no. I think I’ll go nice and slow,” he teases, finishes pushing the second finger in. He stays close to Chanyeol, listening to his breath hitch, the soft moans he tries hard to keep in. “Maybe I’ll just finger you right until you’re about to come—” He slips another finger in; Chanyeol gasps. “—And then I’ll stop.” 

He pulls all three fingers out to demonstrate how much of a bastard he can be. He chuckles next to Chanyeol’s ear, just a low, deep sound to let him know who’s in charge. “It’d be all too easy to make you beg for it.”

Chanyeol gulps, staring up at Baekhyun in amazement; his perfect teeth biting down into his lip as he smirks. “I’ll beg for it,” he hears himself say, nodding frantically, “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Baekhyun’s expression turns absolutely feral. If he wasn’t essentially a genius, he would question if the sudden flow of every ounce of blood in his body to his dick will make him pass out. He lets out a breathy, excited laugh, and quickly jams his fingers back into Chanyeol as he takes his lips in a fierce kiss.

“You’re gonna beg for me?” he asks when Chanyeol breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp. He gets an assuring nod and stops the motion of his hand. He sits back enough to gaze down at Chanyeol, waiting for him to open his eyes and look up at him. “I’m waiting.”

“Please,” Chanyeol blurts out.

“Not good enough,” Baekhyun demands as he reaches for the lube. He pours some onto his dick and begins stroking himself slowly, grinning because Chanyeol gasps at the sight. 

“Please, Baekhyun. Please, fuck me. Please—” he lets out a pathetic whine from the back of his throat, “—I want it. I need it, Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s knees to spread his legs more and leans in so his tip is just touching Chanyeol’s hole. “You need it, huh?” He’s just being a dick at this point, trying to see how far he can push before Chanyeol breaks.

“Yes!” Chanyeol cries out; he’s wiggling his hips now, trying to entice Baekhyun to push in.

He fully intends to end Chanyeol’s suffering soon, but first he needs to see his pretty eyes. “Look at me.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks up, a thin line of tears wetting his lashes, making his eyes glisten in the dim lighting. Baekhyun gives a gentle touch to his cheek and Chanyeol whispers, “Please.”

Baekhyun almost feels sympathetic for a moment, something in Chanyeol’s plea sounding so hopeful and genuine. “Such a good boy.”

Chanyeol’s back arches the second Baekhyun finally enters him and he scrambles to pull Baekhyun as close as he can manage. He’s sure his nails are leaving red tracks down Baekhyun’s back, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

Baekhyun grunts and buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck. It’s been so long, and this feels so good, he hopes Chanyeol is one to come fast, because he knows he sure isn’t going to last long. 

Luckily, at around the ten minute mark, when Baekhyun has his hand behind one of Chanyeol’s knees, bending it back toward his head, Chanyeol lets out probably the sexiest moan he’s ever heard. 

Chanyeol’s hole clenches as he comes, and Baekhyun struggles to keep thrusting long enough to make himself come too. He does though, and immediately, he drops down flat against Chanyeol’s body.

They both take a minute to catch their breath and Baekhyun eventually rolls over onto his back so that he can sit up. 

“That was amazing,” Chanyeol says, breath still labored. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, already walking around the room to find his clothes. He dresses himself and turns to Chanyeol still lying in the bed; he sighs. “Well, this was fun. I should get back to my dorm now, though.”

He fully intends to never speak to Chanyeol again after he leaves. One night stands are all he knows, and what he’s grown accustomed to. So, with a tight-lipped smile and a half-assed wave, he tells Chanyeol goodbye and exits the room. 

He’s pressing the button for the elevator when he hears a door slam and quick footsteps growing closer. 

“Hey, wait!” Chanyeol pants as he steps up beside Baekhyun, grabbing his shoulder. 

Baekhyun takes a moment to admire Chanyeol’s still unclothed torso in the bright hallway light. “What’s up?”

Chanyeol almost looks confused when he takes an unsure step backward. “You don’t like, want my number or anything? Or, you can give me yours?”

Baekhyun gives him a courtesy smile and pats his cheek a couple times. “You know you don’t have to keep talking to me just because we had sex, right?”

Chanyeol frowns at this, his eyebrows caught between offense and hurt. “Well, I know, but…but I’d like to.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“W-well yeah,” Chanyeol stammers, “that’s why I asked for your number. So I can get to know you.”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t like me if you got to know me.”

Chanyeol takes a step forward when Baekhyun steps back toward the elevator that’s just opened. “I think you should let me decide that.”

Baekhyun presses the lobby button and grins. “Bye, Chanyeol.”

Weirdly enough, he finds himself thinking about Chanyeol at random times throughout the next week. It’s nothing dramatic; he’s not in love, not longing for some romcom scene on campus where they bump into each other and reconnect. No, no. He just finds himself fantasizing about big, tear-lined eyes and soft, sweet moans as he spits into his palm after his roommate has fallen asleep. 

He tells Sehun and Kyungsoo about the sex, but conveniently leaves out the part about using it as masturbation material. He knows Kyungsoo would use that information to tease him for the rest of his life. 

So, he keeps that little secret all to himself. 

“I’ve told you before, four times to be exact, that I’m straight.”

Baekhyun leans back, eyes narrowing to inspect Sehun’s face. He tips his head to the side and grimaces. “Really?” he asks with genuine surprise. “Are you sure?”

Beside him, Kyungsoo sighs and furiously erases an incorrect equation before scrawling something illegible in its place. He slams his book closed with a heavy sigh. “If I remember correctly, the last time he told you he was straight was at that Halloween party we went to last year when you—”

“No!” Baekhyun quickly interjects, “We agreed to never speak of that night again.”

“Oh yeah,” Sehun chuckles, something he rarely does. “I almost forgot about—”

Baekhyun slaps a hand over Sehun’s mouth. “All of us,” he glares, “agreed to never speak of that night again.”

He stares at Sehun until he decides he’s ready to drop the topic, then removes his hand to resume eating his snack and pretending to study.

“You pissed your pants!” Sehun says with uncharacteristic glee. 

Baekhyun isn’t one to blush, so he doesn’t, but he’s still embarrassed somewhere deep, deep down. 

He’d had way too much spook juice out of the cauldron because of the pretty boy dressed as Hercules that was tasked to ladle it out all night. He never actually talked to the guy, but he did keep circling back to ogle his muscled arms and single peck peeking out from his little toga.

He returns from his thoughts and grins at Sehun, already moved past the previous subject. “So like, you’re totally sure you’re straight?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. He rolls his eyes with an annoyed sigh and gets up, walking away without an explanation as to where he’s going.

“Now you’ve upset him,” Kyungsoo says while he shoves his books into his bag. “Good job, a-hole.”

Baekhyun scoffs as Kyungsoo, like Sehun, gets up and starts walking away.

He stands, hands planted flat on the table and shouts after him, “It’s not my fault.” Kyungsoo continues walking, so Baekhyun raises his voice. “He’s too hot to be a straight boy, Soo!”

The ten closest tables to him have all stopped to stare at him, so he gives them a small smile and wave, and sits back down, waiting for the librarian to inevitably round the corner to tell him to shut up.

He begins packing his things away into his beat up bag, intent on calling it a night and heading home for some much needed relaxation after all the studying he didn’t do.

His favorite mechanical pencil, the one he’s used religiously since high school, falls to the floor. He leans over to grab it, not fully paying attention, but snaps his head up when his hand lands on something. Or, rather, someone.

The foot his hand is resting on slides back and kicks the pencil closer to his reach. Baekhyun grabs it and gives a quiet thanks before getting to his feet.

“No problem,” Chanyeol says. He runs a hand through his hair and grins in a way that makes Baekhyun’s skin crawl. 

“You’re in my way,” Baekhyun says, wanting to get the hell away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sidesteps to let Baekhyun pass, but quickly turns and falls easily in step beside him, following him out of the library and down the steps onto the sidewalk.

Like last time, they walk in silence for a while. Baekhyun tries hard to ignore the heavy presence beside him. The intoxicating scent of expensive cologne. The arm that brushes against his every so often, too often to just be coincidence. 

“You know,” he finally says, stopping just before the last turn toward his dorm, “had I known you were gonna end up following me around like a lost puppy, I would not have had sex with you.”

He quickly eyes his building; he can just see the slanted roof peeking out from behind the stone building in front of it. He really doesn’t want Chanyeol to know where he lives.

“Well, I’m only following you because you wouldn’t give me your number before.”

“So, you’re stalking me is what you’re saying?”

He begins walking again before getting an answer, the sudden urge to get home overtaking his want for where he lives to remain a mystery.

Chanyeol frowns, unappreciative of being called a stalker. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s more like being proactive.”

“Oh, please,” Baekhyun stops suddenly and turns, holding his arm out to stop Chanyeol from slamming into him. “You Ivy League boys are all the same. Have sex with me, try to get to know me and realize you don’t like me, then never talk to me again.”

He realizes his hand is still on Chanyeol’s chest and quickly pulls it away. “So please, just leave me alone.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, wanting to argue, but he’s quickly cut off.

“Besides, I’m taking 18 credits right now and don’t have time for anything other than homework.”

Chanyeol smiles. “You know, we go to the same school. You’re an Ivy League boy too.”

“Not even close,” Baekhyun says with a tone of finality. Then he’s turning and walking away, leaving Chanyeol behind with a smirk and a challenge. 

There’s a reason Baekhyun doesn’t get involved with boys. A very specific reason, that is currently walking toward him from across the dining hall. Chanyeol looks good, there’s no denying that, even in his stupid blazer with the slightly unbuttoned white shirt underneath. 

Kyungsoo recognizes the shift in Baekhyun’s demeanor and turns around in his seat, trying to see what’s got his friend suddenly so annoyed. He turns back with a wicked grin; he knows how much effort Baekhyun has been putting into avoiding Chanyeol. He grabs Sehun’s bicep and cocks his head toward the door, immediately standing and taking Sehun with him.

“Good luck,” Kyungsoo snickers over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun bares his teeth at Kyungsoo, contemptuous and bitter, angry that they’re both abandoning him to force one on one time with Chanyeol.

He hurries to pack his things and stands, but isn’t fast enough; Chanyeol is standing nearly chest to chest with him. Well, chest to face. Baekhyun looks up at him, ignoring the memory of Chanyeol moaning that quickly flashes through his mind.

“You said before that all Ivy League boys are the same.”

“Yeah, so?” Baekhyun questions, becoming aggravated.

“So, has that happened to you a lot?” Chanyeol asks. He realizes Baekhyun doesn’t know what he means, so he continues. “You said guys before tried to like you, didn’t, and then never talked to you again. How many times has that happened to you that you feel you have the right to generalize every guy on campus?”

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath and lets out a quick, frustrated sigh. “If you must know, yes, it’s happened to me plenty of times since I got here.” He huffs and pushes his way past Chanyeol, knowing full well that he’s going to be followed. “Other times they just got me drunk, fucked me, then never talked to me again.”

The sound of Chanyeol’s chuckle irritates Baekhyun to his very core.

“Well, I didn’t get you drunk. I’ve never once asked you to drink with me.” He quickly gets ahead of Baekhyun and turns to walk backward in front of him. “And, I definitely never planned to ghost you afterward.”

“Such a gentlemen,” Baekhyun says with obvious sarcasm. “Can you please stop following me now? Don’t you have a class to go to or something?”

Chanyeol falls back beside Baekhyun and shakes his head. “Nope,” he says cheerfully, “I’m free all day.”

“Great.”

“Oh, I got you something! Almost forgot.”

Baekhyun is seated across from Chanyeol, who continued to follow him, and then proceeded to invite himself to what was supposed to be Baekhyun’s lonely dinner at the burger place just off campus.

He blinks a few times, watching Chanyeol dig in his bag. “Why?”

Chanyeol looks up, eyebrows shocked, but the small pout on his lips comes off as upset. He pulls a slightly crumpled paper bag from his backpack and sets it on the table, eagerly pushing it forward when he notices Baekhyun isn’t reaching for it.

“I just wanted to buy you something,” he shrugs, “No reason.”

He just stares at Chanyeol with uncertainty for a long time. If he opens this bag and accepts the gift, he’ll feel like he owes Chanyeol something. But, if he refuses the gift he worries he might make Chanyeol cry. Not that he particularly cares if Chanyeol cries, but he’s already got a bit of a bad reputation, and being seen on campus beside one of the most well-known students as he cries will only bring unwanted attention to himself. 

He rolls his eyes and sighs a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath, taking the bag and pulling out its contents. It’s a shirt he’d seen a kid wearing on campus a few weeks back. He remembers because he was walking with Kyungsoo and he googled it only to find out the shirt costs $130. 

Baekhyun shakes his head slowly; fucking Kyungsoo and his big mouth.

He purses his lips. “Did you buy this, or did you get it with daddy’s credit card?” His conscience somewhere deep inside winces, even he knows that was a shitty thing to say. And, Chanyeol’s wide-eyed expression only makes him feel worse. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Thank you, I guess,” he says, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head. He’s finding it hard to hold any kind of prolonged eye contact.

“I have a job. I don’t always use my father’s money.” Chanyeol perks up and gives Baekhyun big smile. “Kyungsoo told me you freaked out when you saw the price.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says bitterly, “not all of us have mo—” He stops himself, unsure why he suddenly has a filter. Instead, he just nods and thanks Chanyeol once again, but tells him not to buy him anything else. 

They sit together and chat about nothing important for a while. The waitress comes by and takes their order and they eat slowly, talking the entire time. When the bill is placed on the table, Chanyeol swipes it away from Baekhyun with a victorious grin. Baekhyun glares, but is secretly appreciative.

“Does this mean I can get your number now?” Chanyeol asks as he holds the door open for Baekhyun to exit the building first.

This amuses Baekhyun, just the sheer hope in Chanyeol’s question. He stares up into Chanyeol’s eyes and crosses his arms, grinning the entire time. “Not a chance.”

Chanyeol’s jaw drops in shock, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. He sighs. “Okay,” shrugs, “I’ll just get it from Kyungsoo tomorrow.”

“Brat.”

Chanyeol responds with a playful wink and a quick bite to his thick bottom lip that stirs Baekhyun a little, then he turns his back.

Baekhyun finds himself biting into his own bottom lip to hide his smirk as he watches Chanyeol casually stroll away.

Tuesday means Baekhyun’s alarm goes off much too early and he slaps at his phone on his night stand until a finger inevitably catches the snooze and the sound stops. He’ll roll out of bed, dead tired because he stayed up too late, and make his way to the shower with his eyes still closed.

But, his alarm doesn’t go off. Or, he wakes before it does. His body jolts and he gasps, hands coming down to thread fingers in the hair at the back of the head currently buried between his legs. He moans.

His eyes open to peek down at where his dick disappears into a hot mouth. Oh right, he’s in Chanyeol’s dorm.

Chanyeol moans and Baekhyun drops his head back onto the pillow, deciding to just close his eyes and relax. He’ll worry about this terrible, poor decision later. He brings one arm back up to rest it under his head, and uses the other to push Chanyeol down further onto his cock. 

He comes quickly. Chanyeol sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand; he smiles.

Baekhyun reaches forward to graze Chanyeol’s cheek with his fingertips. “Thank you,” he hums.

Chanyeol bites into his lip and shakes his head. “No, thank you.”

“For what?” Baekhyun almost laughs, but Chanyeol looks so pleased over what he’s just done, he can’t bring himself to do it. “I didn’t do anything. It was all you, baby.”

The name has an obvious effect on Chanyeol which, in turn, affects Baekhyun. He’s so weak for shy, nervous boys, and the way Chanyeol is trying to hide his giddy expression by staring down at his fidgeting hands in his lap has Baekhyun feeling…things. 

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun’s mouth says, shocking himself. 

“Can I have your number now?”

Baekhyun smiles all the way up to his eyes, but shakes his head slowly. He rolls carefully onto his side, lifting his leg up and over Chanyeol’s head, and sits up so he can put the bottom half of his clothes back on. 

“Guess you’ll just have to get it from Kyungsoo.” He feels his cheeks warm up and decides he has to get the hell out of there, so he pinches Chanyeol’s nose and leaves him with a few gentle pets through his hair.

To say that Kyungsoo and Sehun are shocked to learn that Baekhyun had followed Chanyeol back to his dorm after they ate dinner together would be an understatement. They might actually be more surprised than Baekhyun was when he woke up in a bed that wasn’t his. 

Of course they tease him. What kind of friends would they be if they didn’t make fun of him clearly struggling with deciding whether or not he should have feelings?

Kyungsoo says absolutely not, his aversion to Chanyeol based solely on his style of dress. Sehun shrugs. That’s it, just a careless shrug because, unsurprisingly, he doesn’t care at all about who Baekhyun is sleeping with, let alone the reason behind it. He does offer a suggestion, however.

“Take him for all he’s worth.”

Baekhyun tips his head down and blinks, and Kyungsoo delivers a swift punch to Sehun’s shoulder. 

“How much is he worth?” Kyungsoo asks however, looking to Baekhyun. He shakes his head, “Never mind, that’s stupid. Even you’re better than that.”

Baekhyun drops his jaw in offense.

“Seven hundred and eighty-four million dollars,” Sehun says, looking down at his phone screen.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops even further and his and Kyungsoo’s eyes meet. 

“What the fuck does his dad do?” Baekhyun squawks, breathless, awed. Suddenly hyperaware of the fact that he fucked, not just a rich boy, but one who’s set to inherit almost a billion dollars at some point in the future. 

Baekhyun stands suddenly, leaning palms flat on the table to steady himself. “I need to go lie down.”

“No, you need to go find Chanyeol, choke on his dick, and not be yourself,” Kyungsoo says, “I’m trying to live the good life and if my only means of achieving it is through you, then so be it.”

“I’m not a prostitute,” Baekhyun sneers. “I don’t like him because he’s rich.”

“So, you like him?” Sehun smirks, finally placing his phone on the table.

“No! I-I’m— That’s not what I meant!”

Kyungsoo and Sehun lean toward each other to snicker at Baekhyun’s panic, thoroughly enjoying it. 

Baekhyun holds his hands up toward his friends, shaking his head in distaste. “You know what? Fuck both of you.”

He spends a silent few hours sitting on his bed, frowning at the wall, pondering. The reflection he sees when he peeks over at his hanging mirror reminds him of one of those old, wise men from movies. He grabs his phone, needing a distraction from comparing himself to Dumbledore. 

There’s a cryptic text from an unsaved number telling him simply: check your door. His eyes slowly slide toward the direction of his door; it’s locked, so his nerves subside. 

It takes him a few minutes of deciding, but he eventually stands and makes his way to the door. Then, another few seconds go by with his hand wrapped around the knob, trying to figure out what’s on the other side. 

He already knows who the text is from, he’s just curious what he’s left just outside the door. Or if it’s even still there; the text was sent well over an hour ago and he lives in the poor kid’s dorms. They like to steal packages if left out for too long. 

To his pleasant surprise, he opens the door to see a small black gift bag at his feet. He bites at the inside of his cheeks to hide a smile, but he can’t ignore the way this gift makes his heart skip a beat or two.

He’ll question if it’s the present itself, or the idea of money being spent on him later.

With a quick look around the hallway he snatches the bag from the floor and retreats to his room. 

He’s happy his roommate isn’t here, because he’d be asking him why he’s smiling like an idiot as he sits on his bed and furiously digs into the bag, curiosity getting the best of him.

He scowls. 

A watch.

A watch?

What the fuck is he going to do with a watch? And, one that he can’t even confidently pronounce the brand’s name.

Breguet. He stares at the face for a moment, contemplating if it’s French, if he needs to drop a vowel or two, or the t at the end.

He decides the pronunciation doesn’t matter. However, he does turn to Google, wanting to see how much this unattractive, leather-strapped watch is worth. 

When he goes to the site, and navigates until he finds the exact watch he has clutched tight in his left hand, he pauses. You have to click on a little button to see the price. That must mean it’s expensive. 

He’s expecting it to be a few hundred dollars, nearing one thousand maybe. Perhaps he’s giving himself too much credit. Perhaps he thinks Chanyeol likes him much more than he really does.

He drops his phone and his body goes cold.

$49,700.

His vision blurs as he stares at this watch that he could sell to buy a small, shitty house. He feels equally shocked and disgusted. Why would anyone ever pay that much for an analogue clock when they can read the time from their phone for $60 a month?

He does the math in his head quickly. He could sell this watch and pay his phone bill for the next seventy years. He grabs his phone from the floor and texts Chanyeol back, asking him to meet in the dining hall in a half hour. 

He just can’t accept this gift.

The first thing Chanyeol says when he takes the seat across from Baekhyun is that he’s not wearing the watch. He says it with such a cute pout, Baekhyun almost takes it from the bag and puts it on. But, he doesn’t. 

“I can’t keep it, Chanyeol. It’s too much.”

“It’s just a watch,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Not like I got you something ridiculous like a car.”

Baekhyun has to close his eyes and focus. “No,” he says, shaking his head. “I mean it’s too expensive. I can’t keep it.”

The face Chanyeol makes looks as if he’s never heard the words “too” and “expensive” used in a sentence together like that before. 

“But, I want you to have it,” Chanyeol says with the cutest little pout.

“Chanyeol, this watch costs almost as much as the house my mom owns.”

Once again, Chanyeol looks perplexed. He’s likely used to living in multi-million dollar mansions; Baekhyun’s mother’s house is probably the size of Chanyeol’s childhood bedroom closet.

“You don’t like it?”

Baekhyun melts inside at the upset expression Chanyeol gives him, and the sad tone in his voice. 

“It’s just too much,” is all he offers as explanation.

“I paid for it, not you. So, the price shouldn’t matter.”

An honorable argument, Baekhyun thinks, but it doesn’t change his mind. He stands and slides the bag across the table toward Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry. I can’t accept this.”

The very next day, Baekhyun accosts Kyungsoo in the courtyard at the center of the EQuad, accusing him of giving Chanyeol his phone and dorm number.

And then, he brings up the present. His best friend doesn’t see the problem with being given a fifty thousand dollar watch, but he does call Baekhyun stupid for giving it back. 

“You could have paid a year’s worth of tuition with that watch,” he scoffs, “idiot.”

“I don’t—” Baekhyun begins, voice raised. He takes a breath to calm down while he rubs his face with one hand. “I don’t want to be bought like that.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly narrow, as he leans back, his mouth opens to form a little ‘o’ shape. He points one finger in Baekhyun’s face. “You like him, don’t you?” He grins, wide and knowing. “You actually have feelings for him.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Baekhyun waves Kyungsoo off. “I barely even know him outside of sex.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, stern, serious. His finger is still pointed at Baekhyun and he steps closer. “You like him. If you didn’t, you’d have taken that watch and sold it and we’d be planning an extravagant summer trip right now.”

Baekhyun clenches his hands at his sides and presses his lips into a thin line, glaring at Kyungsoo. “I don’t want the watch, and I don’t like him,” he stomps his foot childishly, but with finality. “I don’t,” he says once more, as if trying to convince himself it’s true.

Kyungsoo says nothing else, but his face tells Baekhyun that he knows he’s lying, and that Baekhyun knows he’s lying to himself. 

Baekhyun’s shoulders slump and he shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter anyway. If he actually got to know me, he wouldn’t like me. Just like everyone other trust fund guy at this school.”

It may not seem like it when he’s laughing at Baekhyun or making fun of him, but Kyungsoo is a good friend. He’s always the one who pulls Baekhyun out of his moments of harsh, negative self-reflection, and reminds him that, if nothing else, he’s got a great ass and two awesome friends. 

“I like you,” Kyungsoo says, voice soft, sincere. “Sehun likes you.” Baekhyun says nothing, so Kyungsoo continues. “Don’t say there’s no one here that likes you, because that’s not true and you know it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes roll as he fights a smile, softening at Kyungsoo’s sweet words. He looks at the grass beneath his feet as he says thank you, unable to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes as he essentially admits he was wrong. 

They part ways soon after, before they both end up late for classes, and Baekhyun thinks for the entire short walk.

He very obviously is attracted to Chanyeol. How could he not be? Tall, fit, big hands, strong arms, great hair— he bites into his bottom lip as he takes his seat at the back of his biophysics class— submissive. 

But, he doesn’t actually know anything about Chanyeol other than the fact that he’s intimidatingly rich. If he had to guess, solely based off the books he peeped piled on the desk in Chanyeol’s dorm, his major is likely architecture. 

That’s all he has to base any feelings he may have on, a major he’s not even certain is Chanyeol’s. 

He checks the time on his phone then looks at the door, wondering what color tweed the professor will be wearing today. 

He sees Chanyeol walk by, just like before, but this time it causes a shallow gasp and a thud of his heartbeat against his chest. He struggles with the decision to jump up and skip class, or to sit through another boring lecture of information he already knows. 

Does he want to run after Chanyeol? And risk seeming attached? Desperate, even?

Chanyeol reappears in the doorway suddenly, looking straight at Baekhyun with an excited smile and wave. 

Baekhyun’s eyes quickly snap to the front of the room. He can hear a few girls in the row just ahead of him giggling, thinking Chanyeol is waving at them. The same girl who called him a loser last week brushes her fingers through her hair then wiggles them cutely toward Chanyeol.

“He’s not waving at you,” he says quickly, unable to stop himself. 

She turns with a scowl. “What, like you think he’d actually know you exist? Loser.”

Baekhyun’s jaw clenches, anger spiking so quickly he feels his neck turn hot. He gives the girl the most unpleasant smile he can, and his decision to skip class is made.

His bag is quickly thrown over his shoulder and he trots down the steps at the edge of the row, putting a bounce in his step as a little fuck you to the girl. Chanyeol is met in the doorway with Baekhyun stretching up on his toes peck his lips.

“Do you have a class right now?” he asks, picking at a piece of lint on Chanyeol’s button up.

His answer comes a little breathless, likely thrown off by the unexpected kiss. “No,” he shakes his head, “What do you have in mind?”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, blinking slowly at the girl with her stupefied, jaw-dropped expression, and the corner of his lip ticks up to let her know that he’d won.

“Let’s go get something to eat.”

Chanyeol nods and throws his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder, leading them away from the class and down the hall. Baekhyun is filled with a nasty kind of pride, one that leaves a heavy feeling in his stomach. Like, kissing Chanyeol was the equivalent of swallowing rocks. 

He leaves it to be addressed later when he’s no longer flooded with adrenaline. 

The watch is brought up again, while they’re sharing a plate of nachos at some diner neither of them have ever been to. Chanyeol keeps touching his foot to Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun can’t be sure if it’s purposeful or just because his legs are entirely too long to sit in a booth. 

Chanyeol begs him to reconsider, but Baekhyun stays firm in his refusal. He offers to buy him a different watch, a less expensive one; he even pulls up a few he’d apparently bookmarked on his phone with intent to let Baekhyun choose one for himself.

This stresses Baekhyun out; he drops his head back and sighs. “Why do you even want to buy me anything?” He watches Chanyeol, giant Chanyeol, form an expression and body language that makes him look so small.

“Because I like you.”

“But why?” Baekhyun nearly shouts, hands thrown out in front of himself. 

“Does there need to be a reason?”

He’s just short of aggravated enough to pull at his hair. Of course there has to be a reason, you can’t just like someone and not know why. “Yes,” he states, “there does.”

“Well, I don’t have a reason. I just like you. And I thought that buying you nice things was a gesture in the right direction.”

“If I was rich, would you still buy me stuff?”

“That’s not fair,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I don’t see you as a charity case, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Baekhyun pushes.

Chanyeol stuffs a chip into his mouth and nods as he chews. “I have no idea if you’re rich or not. I don’t really care.”

“Please,” Baekhyun says with a scoff, “as if you couldn’t tell by the clothes I wear, or the fact that I live in the cheapest building on campus.”

Chanyeol stares for a long moment, swallowing his bite to instead chew nervously at his lip, eyebrows furrowed. Defeated.

“I like you because even though everyone else thinks you’re an asshole, you seemed nice and funny and cute when we met.” His eyes shift down and he smiles to himself before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. “And because after you left my dorm, I couldn’t stop thinking about you for even a second.”

Baekhyun’s face burns red with embarrassment and shame. He wanted so badly to find a reason to talk himself out of having feelings, he’d ended up hurting Chanyeol’s. He really is an asshole, everyone on campus is right about him.

“Now then,” Chanyeol says, sitting forward and resting his chin on his closed fist, “why do you like me?” 

Baekhyun stares, dead-eyed across the table. He can’t feel his face, but the rest of his body has gone ice cold. “I…don’t,” he lies, hoping desperately that Chanyeol doesn’t notice. “I don’t even know you.”

Chanyeol’s small smile falters only for a second, but it’s long enough to tell Baekhyun he’d hurt him even more. Even with the smile, Baekhyun can see the pained downturn of his eyebrows. He has to look away, busies himself with picking at what’s left on their plate. 

There’s no explanation, but he’s feeling…empathy. It’s not good. Not a good feeling at all. He’d much rather go back three weeks, before he met Chanyeol, when he could crush anyone emotionally and feel nothing.

He watches Chanyeol blink his big, pretty eyes, and then run his fingers across his neck and along his collarbone. His face warms again as he focuses on Chanyeol’s hand; he sucks his bottom lip in and digs into it with his teeth. 

What the fuck is happening to him? How is Chanyeol doing this?

Chanyeol tips his head to the side and rolls it back, sighing when his neck cracks, letting out a pleased little grunt.

“Stop,” Baekhyun says, slamming his hand on the table, curling his fingers until his nails scrape the wood.

Chanyeol makes a face, “Stop…what?”

“Thank you for paying for lunch,” Baekhyun says just before sucking in a harsh breath. He takes a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and pulls him off of his cock, mesmerized for a moment by the saliva dripping down his chin.

“Thought you didn’t want me buying you things?” he says with a sly grin, not even bothering to wipe his chin. 

Baekhyun smiles, but quickly replaces it with a contemptuous sneer. With Chanyeol on his knees on the floor, it’s all too easy for Baekhyun to raise his foot and push against Chanyeol’s chest, knocking him back onto his butt. 

“Shut up,” he orders, stepping closer to tower over Chanyeol. 

He can see Chanyeol’s chest quickly rise with a gasp, the subtle but noticeable shift in his demeanor. It’s terribly exciting to Baekhyun, but he doesn’t let it show, choosing to keep displeasure on his face. He needs Chanyeol to know who holds the power here, certainly not him down on the floor.

Baekhyun takes a rough grip of Chanyeol’s face with one hand, forcing him to look at him. The way he’s staring up, wide-eyed, lips parted, is angelic. Perfect.

“How do you feel about being slapped?” he asks, dropping his domineering persona just for a moment. Things involving pain need to be discussed before being explored. 

“Where?” Chanyeol answers with a question.

Baekhyun lets out an incredulous, breathy laugh; there’s no way this beautiful boy is real. He licks across his top row of teeth, thinking, fantasizing. His imagination running wild with thoughts of everything he’d like to do with Chanyeol. To Chanyeol. 

He takes small steps, walking a careful circle around Chanyeol. He stops behind him and takes him by the hair again, pulling his head back until his eyes slip closed and he winces.

“Look at you,” Baekhyun speaks lazily, “submissive little boy.” 

A soft whimper falls from Chanyeol’s mouth making Baekhyun smirk. It’s almost too easy.

“Tell me what you want,” Baekhyun says when he releases Chanyeol’s hair. “Just this once.”

“Kiss me,” is Chanyeol’s simple request. 

Baekhyun steps in front of Chanyeol, between his spread knees, amused that Chanyeol is still almost taller than him even sitting back on his calves. He kisses Chanyeol with a hand on his cheek, tipping his head for a better angle. Chanyeol is a great kisser, he’s known that since the day they met. Something about his thick bottom lip and his eagerness to please really turns Baekhyun on.

The kiss breaks, but Baekhyun keeps their lips just barely pressed together. “Take your clothes off. Get on the bed.”

He watches Chanyeol undress, trying to figure out if his hands are trembling from nerves or excitement. Either way, it’s adorable, and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to absolutely wreck him.

Chanyeol sits at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for whatever is coming next. Baekhyun slowly works at the buttons of his own shirt, more focused on admiring Chanyeol’s naked body, and its lack of handprints and hickeys. 

“You wanna know what I want?” He waits for Chanyeol to nod before continuing. “I wanna see tears stream down your pretty little face.” 

He drops his shirt to the floor and kicks it toward the rest of his clothes on the floor before seating himself on Chanyeol’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck to pull himself close against Chanyeol’s chest. 

“You think that’s something you could do for me, baby?” he murmurs directly into Chanyeol’s ear, making him shiver as he nods again. He pinches Chanyeol’s chin and gives a gentle kiss to his lips. “That’s my good boy,” he whispers with lips pressed to Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol’s fingers dig hard into Baekhyun’s waist and he jolts, almost falling backward off of his lap. “Stop!” he giggles and writhes, leans back to try to give Chanyeol a glare.

“Are you ticklish?” Chanyeol questions.

“Don’t,” Baekhyun grumbles through clenched teeth. But Chanyeol digs at his sides again, and he howls with laughter, pushing at Chanyeol’s chest to try to break free. 

The slap across his face comes as a complete surprise, leaving Chanyeol shocked and pleasantly obedient, unblinking as he stares into Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun doesn’t speak right away, but rubs at the red handprint on Chanyeol’s cheek affectionately. 

“You really are a brat, huh?” 

“No,” Chanyeol mumbles with his head down, but he’s peeking up to keep eye contact with Baekhyun. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and lets out a sympathetic hum. “I’m not mad, baby. You don’t need to apologize for being playful.” Chanyeol’s mood brightens, eyes widening happily. “But I will slap you again if you misbehave.”

Chanyeol bites his lip, something devious is hidden within his eyes that Baekhyun likes. “I look forward to it.”

They stare at each other, both trying to look intimidating. Eventually, they both break and grin wide, sharing a quick laugh before getting back to business when Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s jaw with one hand.

“You’re gonna wish you never said that.”

By the seventh slap to his ass, Chanyeol certainly does wish he hadn’t encouraged Baekhyun’s wrath. For someone with such tiny hands, he sure knows how to inflict pain. He can only imagine what his ass looks like now, red and purple, raised white welts in the shape of Baekhyun’s dainty hands. 

He can hear Baekhyun’s quiet, pleased grunts every time his hand makes contact, the sound making his eyes roll back, untouched cock dripping precum onto his sheets. Sure, he’s enjoying being spanked, but it’s nothing in comparison to knowing how much he’s turning Baekhyun on. 

“Ten,” Chanyeol pants, eyes welling with tears as the pain comes close to unbearable. He doesn’t know if he can handle another five, but he’s going to try his best to be good for Baekhyun. 

“You alright up there?” Baekhyun asks from his place behind Chanyeol, taking a moment to just caress the curve of his ass with his fingertips, giving Chanyeol a little breather. “Just five more, but only if you’re up for it.”

He gives Chanyeol a few seconds to catch his breath, petting his backside, rubbing soothing shapes over the sore spots. Chanyeol doesn’t answer verbally, but he nods, telling Baekhyun to continue.

“Look at me first,” Baekhyun says. He takes in a deep breath when he meets Chanyeol’s eyes, his big, wonderful, tear-lined eyes. “Oh yeah,” he muses, “just a few more.”

The next three slaps come in quick succession, in increasing intensity, landing on the exact same spot each time. Chanyeol lets out a strangled cry and buries his face in the mattress, breaths quick and shallow as the pain radiates outward.

Baekhyun takes his time with the last two, builds the suspense before putting everything he has into the strikes. He’s achingly hard, but glad to be done because his hand is probably throbbing just as much as Chanyeol’s ass. 

Chanyeol lets himself fall limp onto the bed, and Baekhyun reaches forward to pet through his sweat-matted hair, giving out praises and complements to him for a job well done. He helps Chanyeol sit up and watches with awe as a tear rolls slowly down his cheek when he blinks. He seems to be in a daze, eyes empty as they stare into Baekhyun’s.

The sight sets Baekhyun on fire. Every nerve ending in his body burns with a lust only Chanyeol can sate. Immediately, Baekhyun surges forward, grabs Chanyeol by the throat and pushes him onto his back, holding him down with just enough force to take his breath away.

He enjoys the way Chanyeol’s eyes slip closed, the way he tries to gasp but can’t quite manage it. His grip loosens long enough for Chanyeol to gulp down a breath, then Baekhyun is leaning into it, pressing harder than before.

Chanyeol chokes out something resembling a moan and Baekhyun releases him, finding himself panting harder than Chanyeol. 

“Roll over,” he says as he’s already on his way to the dresser to retrieve the lube he knows is there. When he turns back, Chanyeol is sitting on his knees and Baekhyun bites his lip to hide a chuckle. “I meant on your hands and knees, dummy.”

Chanyeol’s face reddens with embarrassment, but still he grins, because Baekhyun is too and he can’t help himself. He flips over to get in the correct position and shakes his butt enticingly side to side. 

“I’m waiting,” he singsongs, hoping to come off more cute than desperate. Because, he’s definitely desperate for it right now. He feels Baekhyun hop onto the bed behind him and holds his breath, unsure of what’s going to happen.

“Keep talking shit,” Baekhyun teases, giving a gentle warning slap to Chanyeol’s sore butt, “see what happens.” There’s no real threat in his words, just throwing out some playful banter as the intensity calms and they wind down into something more straightforward. 

Baekhyun impatiently, but still carefully, sticks three slicked fingers inside Chanyeol at once. He groans in the most appealing way and Baekhyun sighs dreamily, watching his fingers disappear into him. It’s hypnotizing, the ease with which Chanyeol’s hole opens up for him, the sounds it makes, the sounds Chanyeol makes. 

Baekhyun drapes himself over Chanyeol’s back, thrusting his fingers in hard. He bites down on Chanyeol’s shoulder, moaning along with Chanyeol.

“Fuck, okay. Okay,” Baekhyun pants, “I changed my mind, roll over.” He scoots back enough for Chanyeol to turn onto his back and lie down, then hurries to crawl between his legs. “I wanna see your pretty face when you come.”

He enters Chanyeol with little resistance and quickly sets a pace that works for both of them, slow enough to not tire himself out, but angled and forceful in all the right ways that have Chanyeol crying out in ecstasy. 

Baekhyun spends much of his time staring at the various ways in which Chanyeol’s face expresses pleasure. How his eyebrows furrow. When he bites his lip to stifle a groan. His favorite, by far, is when he seems too overwhelmed and has to take two handfuls of his own hair. He tips his head back when he does so, exposing his neck to Baekhyun. And, it’s such a long, beautiful neck.

“Touch yourself,” Baekhyun whispers, partly because he knows Chanyeol is about to come, but mostly just because it’s hot as fuck to watch. 

He does so without a second thought; obedience is second nature to Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol does come, Baekhyun can’t choose between looking at his face or where his hand is wrapped around his cock, cum spilling out over his fingers. His eyes flick back and forth until he closes them as his own orgasm rapidly approaches and then overtakes him.

Baekhyun falls forward with his final thrust, sweaty forehead resting against Chanyeol’s chest as he huffs out hot, heavy breaths. He lies there for a minute, catching his breath, enjoying Chanyeol’s body heat, and the arms that wrap around his waist. He reaches up to play with Chanyeol’s hair, and it’s such a comfortable feeling, lying here with him like this.

“You’re sweaty as fuck,” Chanyeol says with a laugh after minutes have passed.

Baekhyun chuckles and rolls off of him to lie on his back beside him. He stares at the ceiling at first, then scans the room. He’s never actually gotten a good look around, always to preoccupied with other things to take the time. 

Chanyeol’s room is tidy, excluding their clothes scattered across the floor. The books on his desk are indeed architecture books. He has a few pictures and decorations on the wall. It’s homey, comfortable and cozy. It’s bigger that Baekhyun’s shared dorm, but gives off the same vibe as his side of the room; his roommate is a slob. 

“So,” Baekhyun starts, desperate to break the silence that’s beginning to feel awkward, “architecture, huh?”

Chanyeol rolls toward Baekhyun, resting his head on his arm; he just smiles. “Are you trying to get to know me right now?”

Baekhyun frowns and looks back to the ceiling. “Don’t make fun of me,” he grumbles.

“Yes, architecture.” He scoots closer to Baekhyun and throws an arm over his stomach. “What’s your major, smarty pants? Astrophysics?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before covering them with his arm. He smiles. “You’re actually not too far off. Biological engineering.”

Chanyeol whistles. “That’s sexy.”

“What?” Baekhyun moves his arm so he can show Chanyeol the confusion on his face. “It’s like literally the least sexy major to admit to having.”

“No, it’s sexy,” Chanyeol says as he moves to throw a leg over Baekhyun. He straddles his hips and reaches up to pin Baekhyun’s arms up by his head. “You’re crazy smart and it’s fucking hot.”

The way Chanyeol is looking at him has his face turning red again; his eyes tell Baekhyun that he truly means what he’s saying. It’s a new feeling, and it scares Baekhyun, and he’d get up and leave if he wasn’t being held down right now. 

But, Chanyeol is perceptive and can see the discomfort in Baekhyun. He lets him go, but doesn’t get off of him. It’s his turn to take hold of Baekhyun’s face, force him to look up at him.

“So, what do you plan to do with your fancy biological engineering degree?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, lost for words for probably the first time in his life. He can’t seem to shake the warm feeling that Chanyeol’s gaze is causing. “Are you gonna build…buildings?”

“Design them, maybe. I’m no good with a hammer.” He waves his hand in front of Baekhyun’s unblinking eyes. “That was supposed to be a joke, but I can see now that it was not funny.”

“I lied to you.”

Chanyeol straightens his back and narrows his eyes, unsure of what Baekhyun is talking about. He can’t even try to read Baekhyun’s face, because it’s blank, like he’s staring off into space, but he’s looking right at him. 

He watches Baekhyun chew on his lip, watches his expression turn into worry, or fear. 

“I do like you.”

His heartbeat is pounding a fast rhythm in his ears, and he feels like he could throw up, but the way Chanyeol smiles makes his admission worth it. The way he knows that Chanyeol doesn’t hate him like everyone else, that his presence doesn’t annoy him, makes the fear of having feelings worth it. 

“Please say something.”

Chanyeol scoots back toward Baekhyun’s knees and pulls him to sit up so that he can cradle his face with one hand and kiss him, soft and slow. He breaks the kiss and pulls away with a cheeky grin, knowing that what he’s about to say is going to earn him an eye roll and perhaps a playful slap.

“It’s the watch that did it, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes at Chanyeol’s chest, but quickly pulls him back in to continue kissing him. He falls back, taking Chanyeol with him, then rolls them over so that he’s now sitting on top.

“I don’t care what people think about me,” Baekhyun says, looking down at where his finger is drawing circles on Chanyeol’s stomach. “But, it still hurts knowing that every single person in class is silently praying not to get stuck with me for group work.”

Chanyeol gives a sympathetic look up to Baekhyun and takes his small hand in his. 

“I can hear everyone sigh in relief when their name isn’t called after mine.” He looks up at Chanyeol now and, for the first time in years, he has tears in his eyes. “I know I’m an asshole, but it’s just because I don’t want to give anyone a chance anymore to slowly realize they can’t stand me.” He shakes his head and shrugs as his tears blur his vision. 

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face and rubs at his cheek with his thumb. “Baek, that’s…I’m sure it’s not like that.”

“It is,” Baekhyun admits, “I’ve tried to make friends but they all just stopped talking to me after a few days.” He grunts, annoyed at himself for getting so emotional, for allowing Chanyeol to see him so vulnerable. He wipes at his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“I like you because you’re not disgusted by the idea of having to spend time with me,” he admits. 

“I’ll spend as much time with you as you’ll let me.”

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath with a pained smile, and puts his head down to hide his trembling chin. He’s so embarrassed, but relieved because he knows that Chanyeol won’t make fun of him. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, and grabs Chanyeol’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. 

Chanyeol reaches up to wipe at Baekhyun’s wet cheeks, and to smooth his hair back, then he jerks his hips up. “C’mon. Let’s go get some food.”

As they walk slowly down the empty campus street, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand. But, it’s Baekhyun that rearranges to lace their fingers together. He keeps his eyes on the pavement though, to avoid the smug look he just knows Chanyeol is giving him. 

It’s a nice night out. It had rained earlier in the day, but the clouds have cleared so the stars are just visible through the light pollution. And, Baekhyun’s walking hand in hand with one of the hottest guys this campus has to offer. A guy who’s nearly an entire foot taller than him that lets him slap and spank him, and take control. But, more importantly, a guy that actually enjoys being around him.

He almost can’t believe it.

“This feels good,” Baekhyun says with a wistful sigh as he stares up at the sky.

“What does?”

“Being with you,” Baekhyun answers. “You make me feel like maybe I’m not just a loser.”

Baekhyun yelps when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground, and finds himself face to face with Chanyeol. He swoons on the inside at Chanyeol’s strength, then wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and his legs around his hips. 

“I’m gonna buy you so much stuff,” Chanyeol whispers, like he’d just said something meant to be sexy.

“Absolutely not.”

“You can’t stop me,” Chanyeol teases. “What kind of car do you want?”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, tries to wiggle out of Chanyeol’s arms. “Put me down, I’m gonna walk home.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens around him and he chuckles, deep and mischievous. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me for the night.”

Baekhyun leans back and crosses his arms, outwardly trying his best to feign annoyance, inwardly impressed that Chanyeol is having no trouble still holding him up. He knows Chanyeol can see right through him, though, because he’s just grinning at him with that cute little dimple of his. So, he gives in, leans forward kisses Chanyeol’s goofy smirk away. 

“Who knew the infamous Baekhyun could be so affectionate,” Chanyeol murmurs against Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Not me,” Baekhyun says with a short laugh. 

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun down and takes his hand again, continuing their short walk to get food. He smiles to himself and side eyes Baekhyun quickly, appreciating his pretty side profile, ignoring his sudden urge to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“So, you want like a BMW? Or something more expensive?”

Baekhyun scoffs and tries to quicken his pace to put some distance between them, but is stopped by Chanyeol’s hand secure around his wrist. He’s pulled back and squeezed against Chanyeol’s chest.

“You’re so aggravating.”

Chanyeol grins. “You like it.”

They talk as they eat, and Baekhyun finds himself actually enjoying getting to know someone. Chanyeol is interesting and funny, passionate about his major. He’s very smart and driven, and Baekhyun likes him more and more with every passing minute. 

Much of their dinner is spent laughing, and giving each other flirty looks when Baekhyun rests his foot on Chanyeol’s knee under the table. Chanyeol grabs onto his foot and runs his hand up and down Baekhyun’s shin and calf, continuing their casual conversation.

Baekhyun is less talkative than Chanyeol, which is new for him. He’s usually the one being told to shut up by his friends, because he never stops. But, opening up is hard for him. It’s not something he’s ever been given the chance to become good at. 

Chanyeol makes it easy for him though, nodding and smiling, squeezing his foot under the table when he says something funny. 

He tells Chanyeol about why he applied for Princeton, the boy that sealed his fate with this school. He talks about his childhood, growing up an only child with a single mother who struggled to pay bills, but always worked her ass off to assure him a decent life. 

As he continues speaking highly of his mother, Chanyeol’s smile grows until Baekhyun has to stop to ask what he’s thinking.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol says with a shake of his head. “Just, you really are so different than what people think.” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise, giving him the expression of a concerned puppy. 

“I just mean…your entire face lights up when you talk about your mom.” He chuckles at Baekhyun’s blush. “You’re not an asshole, you’re just a sweet little momma’s boy that wants everyone to think he’s tough.”

If Chanyeol didn’t have such a pleasant smile as he said it, Baekhyun would be offended. But, he can tell that what he’s saying is meant to be good-natured instead of hurtful. He pouts though, just to be playful.

“I’m tough.”

“Not with that cute little pout, you’re not.”

Baekhyun glares in a teasing way, cocking one eyebrow. “Tell that to the bruises on your ass tomorrow.”

Chanyeol drops his jaw in a wide, scandalized smile. “That doesn’t count!”

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun says, slipping easily back into his dominant bedroom voice. “Why’s that, baby?”

He enjoys how quickly Chanyeol gets turned on, how easy it is. Just a subtle change to his voice, or the call of a pet name, and he can feel Chanyeol’s thighs tensing beneath his foot still resting on his legs. 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hand on the table and begins to fidget with his fingers. “So, back to your place then?”

Chanyeol nearly jumps from his seat, arm up to flag the waitress down. “We need the bill, please!”

Baekhyun covers his mouth to hide his laugh and gets told to shut up, which only makes him laugh harder. If he was even the slightest bit intimidated by Chanyeol, the glare he’s receiving right now would make him shiver. 

Before he gets the chance to properly tease him, Chanyeol is signing the bill and pulling Baekhyun up and away from the table. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun are arguing about something Baekhyun isn’t listening to. He’s busy trying to eat some sort of canned pasta the dining hall is passing off as spaghetti and texting with his other hand. He giggles and bites into his lip at a racy message and looks up, noticing it’s gotten suspiciously quiet.

Both his friends are staring at him with puzzled looks. He lowers his phone and sets his fork down. “What?” he asks innocently.

“What the fuck was that?” Sehun questions with a disgusted grimace.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun plays dumb, but he knows what Sehun’s talking about.

Sehun pretends to brush long hair over his shoulder and throws his head back with an exaggerated giggle. His head snaps back toward Baekhyun and he resumes his scowl. “That.”

“I’ve never heard that noise come out of you before,” Kyungsoo says, expression weighing more toward concern. “Are you finally snapping?”

“No, I am not snapping!” He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, huffing in annoyance. “I’m fine. I just laughed.”

“That was not a laugh,” Sehun points out.

“No, you giggled.”

Baekhyun lifts his hands, palms up, and sputters as he tries to think of what to say to defend himself. Deciding eventually to just sneer at his nosy friends.

“Who are you texting?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No one.”

“The only two people you talk to are right here. So, unless your mom learned how to text, you’re lying.”

Kyungsoo is so perceptive it’s annoying in this moment. Baekhyun sighs, “Chanyeol.”

“Nice,” Sehun says, nodding his head in acceptance. 

“How long has this been going on?”

Baekhyun blows a raspberry as he thinks. “Well, the first time we had—”

“No,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “I already knew you were sleeping with him. I meant how long have you been giggling at text messages?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun scratches at his head and looks everywhere but at his friends. “Few weeks,” he mumbles.

Sehun looks scandalized and turns to assess how Kyungsoo is feeling. Kyungsoo places his palm flat on the table and leans in toward Baekhyun.

“I just want to know one thing.” He narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, preparing himself to discern whether or not the answer he receives is truthful. “Are you two…dating?”

Baekhyun looks to the ceiling, eyes darting left and right as he lets out a long, thoughtful hum. “Yes?” he says with a wince and clenched teeth. “If it makes you feel any better,” he rushes out before Kyungsoo can get angry, “he said he wants to take us all to Fiji for summer break!”

“I approve,” Sehun says, nodding his quick acceptance of Baekhyun’s relationship. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Kyungsoo says, voice surprisingly upset rather than angry. 

“Fiji, Kyungsoo! The beach!”

“I don’t even have a passport!” Kyungsoo shouts, but it’s out of annoyance, not rage. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Baekhyun pouts, “Stop being weirdly concerned and just be happy for me.”

Sehun claps his hands together, “I’m happy for me! Fiji? Hell yeah.”

Kyungsoo puts his hand up in Sehun’s face. “Stop expressing emotions, it’s so weird to see.”

Baekhyun grimaces and nods, agreeing with Kyungsoo. 

“I am happy for you,” Kyungsoo says, “I just think it’s weird you didn’t tell me.”

“He didn’t tell me either,” Sehun adds.

“He doesn’t like you as much as me.”

Baekhyun drops his head back and sighs. “Oh my god, you guys, shut up.”

Just in time to save him from a ridiculous, unnecessary argument, Chanyeol shows up and seats himself beside Baekhyun. The lull in surrounding conversation turns to near dead silence when Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun close with his arm around his neck, and kisses him. 

Baekhyun bites his lip to hide his smile from his friends, because he knows they’d make fun of him. 

“Hi!” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo and Sehun with far too much excitement. “How are you guys?” While they mumble weirdly about their current state of being, Chanyeol busies himself with attempting to tickle Baekhyun’s waist while his face is buried in his neck.

“Stop,” Baekhyun whines, jabbing his elbow into Chanyeol’s side, pretending he wasn’t enjoying having his neck kissed. “Everyone is staring at you.”

“No,” Chanyeol purrs low in Baekhyun’s ear, “they’re staring at you.”

Baekhyun looks to Kyungsoo and Sehun, both watching from across the table with wide eyes. He mouths a plea for help that goes unanswered. 

“You wanna do something after class later?”

“Uh.” Baekhyun has to pause before answering, because Chanyeol’s lips are still grazing his neck. His eyes flutter for a second then he clears his throat and sits up. “Yeah, like what?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, “what are we doing?”

Chanyeol finally pulls away from Baekhyun’s neck to grin at Sehun. “I mean, I was thinking something along the lines of a romantic evening ending in really great sex.” He laughs when Baekhyun hides his face in his hands. “But, if you guys wanna join we can do something a little more appropriate.”

“Will you shut up,” Baekhyun whispers, trying not to pass away from the tremendous amount of embarrassment Chanyeol is causing him. 

“Alright, alright,” Chanyeol gives in. He stands and rests his cheek flat on the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Text me later if you figure out what you wanna do.”

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s shirt collar when he moves to pull away and brings his ear to his mouth. “You’re gonna pay for this tonight, I hope you know,” he promises quietly.

“Can’t wait!” He gives Baekhyun’s ribs one last tickle that jolts him in his seat, and leaves.

“Well, you guys are cute,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s sarcasm or not.

“You totally tear him apart in bed, don’t you?” Sehun asks, already grinning before hearing the answer. 

“What— w-why would you ask me that?”

“Because, he’s totally wrapped around your finger, and you just give off this super freaky vibe.”

Baekhyun’s smile is slow to spread, but he eventually begins laughing. That’s the most speculative, yet accurate thing he’s ever heard. He looks to Kyungsoo so they can share a silent moment of shock together. 

“And I always thought Kyungsoo was the perceptive one.”

“I knew it!” Sehun shouts with pride.

“Yeah, Baek’s a huge freak,” Kyungsoo says, grinning at the piercing glare Baekhyun shoots his way. “What?” Kyungsoo questions. “You didn’t clear your porn-filled browser history after you borrowed my laptop that one week,” he shrugs. 

“I hate you guys,” Baekhyun sighs in defeat. 

Kyungsoo notices the time and they all stand to begin their separate walks to their respective classes. But, they stop just outside the dining hall doorway.

“So like, do you call him daddy? That kind of stuff?” Sehun questions, appearing much too interested for a straight boy.

Baekhyun smirks, thinking briefly about Chanyeol on his knees the night before, hands behind his back, and tears in his eyes. “No,” he bites his bottom lip, “he calls me sir.” 

Sehun isn’t sorry he asked, but he’s so stunned by the response he has nothing to say, can only stare dumbly at Baekhyun with his jaw dropped. 

Kyungsoo laughs at this and loops his arm with Sehun’s, dragging him off in the direction of the math building. He turns back to Baekhyun, “He’s just an innocent baby, Baekhyun, you can’t say things like that to him.”

“Sorry!” he calls out, waving goodbye to them as they turn the corner out of his sight. 

He turns around and jumps so hard his entire body goes rigid. “Jesus, Chanyeol!” He’s clenching his heart, trying to catch his breath. “Don’t do that to me.”

“Sorry,” he grins sheepishly. “I came back because I wanted to walk you to class.”

Baekhyun is still a little shaken, but he smiles sweetly up at his boyfriend. 

“Also, I wanted to give you this without an audience.”

Baekhyun recognizes the black giftbag and glares. 

“It’s not the same watch, don’t worry. I got a cheap one, because you’re poor and you like cheap things. Ow!” He winces from the sting of the punch to his bicep, but still laughs. “Just open it.”

Baekhyun snatches the bag from Chanyeol with an annoyed huff and takes the box out. He likes this watch. It’s much more simple than the one before, more his style, if he had a preferred style of watches. 

“Thank you,” he says, honest but still unhappy about being given a gift. Chanyeol helps him clasp it onto his wrist and gives him a quick kiss. “Let’s go now, I don’t wanna be late.”

Baekhyun’s curiosity gets the best of him later that night when he’s wedged between Chanyeol’s legs on the couch watching a movie. He just has to know how much the watch costs, what Chanyeol believes to be cheap.

“Park Chanyeol!”

“Oh god,” Chanyeol leans back, “You just said my name like my mom when she’s so mad she reverts back to Korean.”

“Fifteen thousand dollars is not cheap!”


End file.
